La confusión de Kaoru Hitachiin
by alasfye
Summary: Cuando su hermano gemelo se aleja intenta no derrumbarse, un grupo de apuestos jovenes no lo dejara solo


La confusión de Kaoru Hitachiin

Ninguno de los personajes de esta serie me pertenece, (por desgracia --)

Nota: Las letras _cursivas_ son pensamientos

Este fic esta dedicado a todas las personas que gustan de esta serie y se toman su tiempo para leer mis tonterías XD

Capitulo 1: Separación

Hikaru: (tomando a Kaoru por la cintura) Kaoru...eres tan lindo

Kaoru: Hikaru... nunca te alejes de mi

Hikaru: (acercando su rostro) no podría hacerlo, eres la persona mas especial para mi

Kaoru: (con lagrimas de emoción) Hikaru...

Chicas: ¡¡¡KYAAAA!!!

Chica: Ojala alguno me ame así

Tamaki: Lo siento princesas pero quedan oficialmente cerradas las actividades del Host Club por el día de hoy, estaré esperanzado de volver a ver tan hermosos rostros el día de mañana

---después de que se fueran las huéspedes---

Kyoya: Nos esta yendo muy bien, si aumentan sus esfuerzos creo que podríamos ganar el doble

Hikaru y Kaoru: ¿Aumentar esfuerzos?

Kyoya: Así es, tal vez a su amor fraternal le hace falta un poco de pasión

Hikaru: (susurrando) Y a tu cabeza un poco de inteligencia

Kyoya: Te escuche, creeme, serás sancionado por eso, y aunque estoy seguro de que eres Hikaru, el castigo ira para los dos

Kaoru: ¿Que?

Tamaki: No seas estricto Kyoya, yo creo que lo están haciendo muy bien

Honey: Si, si no supiera que es una actuación diría que realmente se aman

Kyoya: Ese es el problema, aunque tu lo sabes, deben engañarte

Haruhi: Bueno, bueno, eso lo discutiremos otro día, ya se esta haciendo tarde

Hikaru: He, Haruhi, ¿Te gustaría que te llevemos a tu casa?

Haruhi: No gracias

Hikaru: ¿Y porqué no?

Haruhi: Porque no, yo puedo ir sola

Hikaru: vamos

Kaoru estaba un poco alejado de su hermano, viendo la misma escena que se repetía todos los días, a su hermano pidiéndole a Haruhi llevarla a su casa

Kaoru: _Ahora creo que esa persona es mas importante que yo, se que estoy todo el tiempo a tu lado, pero a veces es como si no te dieras cuenta. Últimamente, al terminar las actividades del Host te alejas y persigues a Haruhi, es como si yo ya no te importara y lo que hacemos es por puro compromiso, eso me duele. Me duele el verte a lado de la intrusa, porque eso es lo que es, una intrusa que a aprendido a diferenciarnos, que aprendió a hacernos sentirnos dos, cuando por mucho tiempo intentábamos ser uno. Y no lo niego, a mi también me agrada, pero creo que tu empiezas a amarla y eso me duele_

Kyoya: (tocando el hombro de Kaoru) Deberías dejar de soñar Kaor, ya vamos a cerrar el salón

Kaoru: (despertando de sus pensamientos, el salón estaba vacío, solo quedaba Kyoya) Lo siento...

Kyoya: No soy muy dado a estas cosas, realmente no me interesan, pero he notado que te distancias de tu hermano, ¿Sucede algo malo? Si te sirve de algo, yo también se escuchar

Kaoru: No, no es nada

Kyoya: (tomándolo de la barbilla y acercando su cara) ¿Estas seguro? Si es por el castigo, para ti sera muy fácil conseguir mi perdón

Kaoru: O///O Yo... (soltándose bruscamente) ya te dije que no es nada

Kaoru salio corriendo del cuarto de música y alcanzo a Hikaru, Tamaki y Haruhi que seguían discutiendo por el regreso a casa

Hikaru: ¿Te pasa algo Kaoru? tu cara esta roja

Kaoru: Nada, yo...

Tamaki: Deja que yo te lleve a ese lugar maravilloso que es tu hogar, quiero protegerte lo mas que pueda

Hikaru: Ella no necesita que un fanfarrón miedoso la proteja, yo la llevare hasta su casa

Haruhi: Ya les dije que no

Hikaru: Yo te llevare

Kaoru: Hikaru

Hikaru: no importa lo que diga el señor

Kaoru: Hikaru

Tamaki: Mi limosina tiene mas espacio, puesto que ustedes son dos, yo solo soy uno

Kaoru: Hikaru

Hikaru: A Kaoru no le importara irse caminando hoy, ¿cierto Kaoru?

Kaoru:...si, no hay problema...

Haruhi: Kaoru, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a mi casa? No es muy lejos, y podemos tomar un poco de te (sonrisa)

Tamaki y Hikaru: ¿QUEEEEEEE?

Haruhi: La verdad es que no me sentiría a gusto yendo con ellos, pero contigo es diferente, ya que tu hermano te ha sacado de la limosina, podríamos ir caminando, conosco un lugar cerca de aquí donde venden un delicioso helado ¿que te parece?

Kaoru: (mirando a hikaru y tamaki) ¬///¬ bueno...yo...

Haruhi: ¿por favor?

Kaoru: Esta bien...

Tamaki y Hikaru: (viendo como se alejan) T.T No es justo

Kaoru acompaño a Haruhi a su casa, pasaron por helados pasearon un rato por el parque y después de 2 horas la llevo a su casa, ya en la puerta...

Haruhi: jaja... ¿sabes?, yo quise que me acompañaras porque quería preguntarte algo

Kaoru: ¿que?

Haruhi: ¿que es lo que te esta molestando? ¿es Hikaru?

Kaoru: O///O no, por que lo dices, no hay nada que me este molestando

Haruhi: Últimamente te noto muy triste, ¿sientes que Hikaru te esta descuidando?

Kaoru: No comprendo como te das cuenta de estas cosas

Haruhi: Cualquiera se daría cuenta, bueno, mi padre diría que por lo menos tus mejores amigos, tu eres uno de mis mejores amigos Kaoru

Kaoru:¬///¬ Después de Hikaru, tu eres mi mejor amiga

Haruhi: Deberías hablar con él, no creo que le guste verte triste

Kaoru: Si, no te preocupes

Haruhi: ¿Quieres pasar a tomar te?

Kaoru: Lo lamento, pero ya se hizo muy tarde, mis padres deben estar preocupados

Haruhi: Bueno, nos vemos

Kaoru: Haruhi...

Haruhi: ¿si?

Kaoru tomo a Haruhi de la cintura jalándola hacia el para poder besarla en los labios, ella se sorprendió mucho con la acción de su amigo, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando se dio cuenta el beso ya había terminado

Kaoru: Entiendo muy bien los sentimientos de mi hermano, creo que tiene un buen gusto, lamento haberte sorprendido, te prometo que no volverá a pasar, nos vemos mejor amiga

Haruhi: O///O a...adiós

Kaoru: _Supongo que es inevitable, la intrusa se convirtió en amiga, sabía perfectamente que esto pasaría, nos enamoraríamos de la misma chica y pelearíamos, pero si puedo evitarlo, lo haré, Haruhi es toda tuya Hikaru, aunque eso signifique separarme de los dos, todo sea por nuestra felicidad... Diablos, nuestro juguete tiene un delicioso sabor..._

Continuara...

Proximo episodio Estrategias

Hola, espero les agrade, es la primera vez que escribo un fic para esta serie, aun no termino de verla completa, pero lo que he visto me ha gustado mucho, sobre todo los hermanos Hitachiin. Si los personajes no son iguales a los del anime, lo lamento, pero no es fácil. Gracias por leer este capitulo, pronto traeré la continuación, espero sea mas pronto de lo que creo, jaja


End file.
